Externally heated engines especially those similar to the gas or liquid turbine type engines have always held great promise. This is because such engines are reasonably efficient, relatively simple in their operation, and flexible in the media they can employ as working fluids. At the same time however, they have been held back in many applications by certain serious limitations.
Turbine style engines that employ liquid fluid flows are the most limited. Unless one has access to a dam, with a large head of water behind it, or a particularly rapidly flowing stream with a large drop in elevation, one cannot produce significant amounts of power. Without a dam or a stream it is simply not feasible or efficient to heat the liquid sufficiently, or to pump it uphill far enough and cheaply enough, to obtain a useful net output. Similarly, a paddle wheel type structure such as found on certain steam ships for instance, require a separate source of motive power, such as a steam engine, to operate them.
Turbine type engines that employ flows of a gaseous fluid hold more promise. It is practical to employ fluids in the gas phase to power engines, as in steam locomotives for example. Other types of hot gas turbines are also well known in the prior art, and can operate effectively. In virtually all of these cases however, the required temperatures and pressures to which the gas must be raised are very high. It is not uncommon for such engines to reach temperatures of hundreds of degrees Fahrenheit, and at the same time to operate at pressures of hundreds of PSI. In general, this means that a source of combustion must be specifically provided and operated in conjunction with the engine, for the sole benefit of the engine, in order to reach the operating levels required.
Old style steam locomotives and stationary steam engines for instance ran on large coal fires, operating in conjunction with pressure-raising pumps, to produce the required levels. Such engines were well known for exploding at inopportune times.
Gas turbine engines, such as those used at electrical generation stations, also employ very high temperatures and pressures. Jet turbine engines, such as those employed on aircraft, also produce extremely high temperatures in their combustion chambers, and they further employ multiple stages of compression to reach the desired pressures and temperatures.
The present invention is directed to a heat engine and power generating system that avoids high temperatures and pressure and relies instead on relatively low temperature heat sources and low pressure operating fluids to generate energy. The system will function without the need for our own dedicated source of combustion in order to operate and will operate at a relatively high efficiency, and produce significant amounts of power. The engine is designed to operate on low temperature waste heat left over from other processes, or to operate on low temperature solar, geothermal power, power plant waste heat, or waste heat available from air conditioning or refrigeration units or for instance.